


Together

by Mystibulle



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: After 2x16, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Bellarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Forgiveness, Nightmares, Post-Mount Weather, Protective Bellamy Blake, Redemption, Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystibulle/pseuds/Mystibulle
Summary: After mount weather, Bellamy doesn't leave Clarke alone.one shot/ alternative of the end of season 2
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 29





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, it's not my native language,  
> but enjoy this little one shot as much as possible :)

The atmosphere on the way to camp Jaha was heavy but everyone knew that they were now safe. Clarke was standing behind him the whole way, and even without saying anything, he knew she wouldn’t recover from THEIR action. 381 peoples have died. In a desperate act, he took her hand in mine, reminding her that she is not alone.  
As we approached, Bellamy felt her tense. And while everyone went home, she remained outside, standing in front of the gate.  
\- I think we deserve a drink. He said, looking at her.  
\- Have one for me. Her eyes running away from him  
\- Hey, we can get through this  
\- I’m not going in… her voice was about to crack  
\- he turned entirely to her, trying to be convincing Clarke, if you need forgiveness…  
I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven. he was desperately looking for a eye contact Please come inside  
\- Take care of them for me to the sound of her voice, Bellamy understood that she was fighting against her emotions, what made him more stunned than he already was  
\- Clarke.  
\- Seeing their face everyday … it’s gonna remind me of what I did to get them here she finally looking at him  
\- What we did. You don’t have to do this alone he gently took her hand  
\- I bear it, so they don’t have to. She tried to be persuasive.  
\- Where are you gonna go? Bellamy forced himself not to show her his torn heart  
\- I don’t know. Clarke was well aware that her answer was ridiculous, so for not having to argue anymore she kissed his cheek; what Bellamy answered by hugging her as much as possible.  
\- I can’t let you leave. Not today, not tomorrow, never. He buries his head in his hair so that she can’t see the tears in his eyes. Let me go with you he seemed to beg her more than anything else  
\- And Octavia?  
\- She will be safe, Monty and Wick promise me they will keep an eye on her  
\- But  
\- Now I’m going with you. I want you to be safe too. You’re my family and you know my family, my responsibility.  
He hugged her even harder, as if to make sure she wasn’t going to disappear and laid a kiss on her forehead. She let herself go in his arms, safer than ever.  
They spent the rest of the day getting as far away from the camp as possible, and at the same time, from all the faces they knew.  
The first night was terrible and they ended up going through it entwined until Clarke’s night terrors calmed down. Being still full of blood didn't help matters.  
The second night was just as dreadful and Bellamy promised to find a source of water as soon as possible.  
The third was the worst of all, even though he hugged her, skin to skin, she didn’t calm down. He could bear his own demons but seeing Clarke in this state facing her own was unbearable. He remembered the old love movie Octavia watched all the time where the girl was in a state similar to Clarke. He decided to use the same method as the so-called Chuck and kissed her.  
At first it should only be a few moments, so that she regained her senses. But the taste of her lips and the weight he’d to bear for days prevented him from moving away. Of course the technique worked and Clarke was drawn from her state of terror. She reacts at the kiss a few seconds after, responding and trying to take all the weight off her shoulders in this simple gesture. Their teeth were clashing. Bellamy held firmly her waist to keep her from leaving his knees.  
When they finally separated, he decided to play the humor card, to stay in this pleasant atmosphere  
\- You know, if you wanted me to kiss you, you only had to ask. He told her with his smirk  
\- Oh shut up jackass  
He laughed and kissed her again.  
The next morning, they finally found a source of water. All smile, He looked at her :  
\- Take off your damn clothes princess. And in a few seconds he went into the water.  
Clarke did the same and after folding his stuff, she joined him. He was careful that there was no longer any trace of blood on them. Bellamy’s hands rubbing her body as well as the pressure of the waterfall relaxed her.  
But when the nightfall, while Bellamy was sleeping, his arm hugging her waist, Clarke decided to leave alone. For Bellamy’s security. She kissed his forehead, murmured some excuses, gathered her clothes and disappeared into the dark.  
When he woke up, he moved heaven and earth to find it. After 5 days of desperate research, he’d to resign himself to return to the camp. Anger towards Clarke built up over the weeks, or rather months.  
However, when Indra and Kane told him she was being hunted by countless grounders, hatred gave way to worry. The news was getting worse and worse every day, especially when he heard that she had been captured. He became violent, uncontrollable, was locked up and chained but managed to escape by blood and set out in search of his beloved, he was joined on the way by his sister and Murphy. The searches led to nothing, no matter where they went. They couldn’t find any information, even under the terror of Bellamy.  
They ended up falling into an ambush after rumors were circulating that murderers were lurking around. Wounded and resigned, they had to come back to Camp Jaha.  
As the gate opened, he didn’t think about the cell he was going to live in or whether he was going to be executed. No, when the gate opened he thought of the girl with the blond hair and blue eyes that made him lose his mind. He thought so hard that he thought he saw an illusion until he felt her in his arms  
We can’t touch illusions, can we?  
His arms closed on her, and he breathed her scent to be sure that he wasn’t dreaming. He looked at her, her face had a nice cut on her cheek and her neck had a horizontal blue, as if a hand had squeezed her. but he would care later, for now, she was still the most beautiful thing. He had found it.  
\- I just…  
He did not let her finish and crushed his lips on hers as the guards approached, probably to take him.


End file.
